Ice Cream Shop
by xXxVampireKitten500xXx
Summary: Arianna Harrison has a bad life. And it only seems to get worse. How can the one person who made her pain worse fix her?  sorry im pretty bad at summaries .


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. If I did then that would have been a miracle. But nope it is own by its rightful owner Stephanie Meyer! I do love her! XD the only thing I do own is Arianna Harrison and the plot of the story I have written.

This story contains adult material. Not for children, I would recommend no one under 17.

I have also put this on another website called quizilla. On my account on that! Enjoy

Arianna Harrison was your average looking eighteen year old girl. With brown hair and brown eyes, she never really turned heads. But everywhere she goes heads do turn in her direction. Now your probably like um okay you just contradicted yourself. Yes your right but read on and you will understand.

Story Start:

When I first moved to La Push I was seventeen years old. No one paid any attention to me and went out of their way to not talk to me. I should have known hey would be just like everyone else. But my parents insisted on moving here to La Push, where there was so much more isolated places than where we used to live. Everywhere I lot it brings back those unwanted memories.

Memories of my so called best friend trying to kill me. Of him trying to make me like him. Him trying to turn me. Yeah you herd that right my so called best friend was a vampire. When I first found out I was freaked but I cared for him like my own brother. But apparently he saw me a little bit differently. He was in love with me, so he thought if he changed me then I would automatically love him.

Safe to say when he found out about my non-romantic feelings for him, he was pissed. He slapped/scraped the left side of my face all the way down to my shoulder. He always had some sharp ass long nails so he made a scar out of what he did. I remember falling down on the dirt ground (we were randomly walking through a forest) then waking up in a hospital in a new town called forks.

But sadly that wasn't the worst part about what happened to me. Every single day I have to live with people who will just stare and stare and stare at me. Kids at school are completely horrid. They point, stare, and laugh about me or they do all together. I try and keep myself together but it's a constant challenge.

Then one day my sad life completely changed for the better. This on guy threatened these one group of assholes. He was a senior while I was a junior at the time. My savior, for all attentive purposes, was Sam Uley. He was about the nicest and one of the most hottest guys I have ever seen.

After that one day we became the best of friends. We would always hang out and do anything and everything together. We trusted each other to tell each other all of our deepest darkest secrets. I even told him what happened to me. Well what I could remember, but I didn't say anything about the while vampire thing.

I was so grateful to have Sam. He was the one person besides my family, to see past the scars. He never once bagged on my about them. He even got me a job at the local ice cream shop. I completely loved it even though some of the customers were less than friendly.

My world can crashing down again when Sam missed school for about two weeks. For all those days I went to go see if he was alright, but his mother said that I couldn't see him. I about lost my mind during those days. Then finally one day I went do school and he was there.

I had to take like twelve side glances to make sure it was really him. Sam had changed dramatically. He was now probably 6'4 with bunches of muscle. Also what surprised me the most was he was hanging around with Heather, the school bitch and is the one who is the most mean to me. Sam knew this so why was he with her?

I got my answer when I walked over to them. I asked him so many questions like: Why were you gone so long? Are you okay? What happened to you? And why are you hanging out with this bitch?

He didn't say anything, he just stared at me with no emotion in his face. He was about to say something but Heather interrupted him. "Well why would he want to hand out with you, scar face?" Her and everyone laughed. I looked back at Sam but he didn't say she was wrong.

Tears ran down my face as I ran out of the school. Once I got home I literally destroyed my room. That night I stayed locked up in my room and it was my birthday. What a happy birthday day to me. Note the serious sarcasm.

My days and nights since then were horrible. During the day everyone at school treated me like trash. Before I could take it because I had Sam but now it was just unbearable. I became more quiet and my grades dropped tremendously.

One day I had the final straw. I ran out of the classroom and into the forest. I ran and ran and ran till my legs gave out. I fell down to the forest floor trying to control my sobbing and breathing.

When I looked up I saw the most gorgeous clearing I have ever seen and dreamed of. It was so green and had the prettiest while flowers. I sniffed, whipped my nose and eyes then stood up. I walked to the middle of the clearing. I looked around and smiled. I felt completely content and safe. That feeling flashed away from me so fast I almost got whiplash because I herd that one voice I never wanted to hear ever again.

"How have you been Arianna?" said the voice that fucked up my life forever. I slowly turned around to seethe man that haunted my dreams for a long time. "Christain" I simply said in the most confident voice I could muster up in this situation.

I did possible the stupidest thing I could have done in this situation. I ran, ran for my life. Even though I knew it was no use running from a vampire, in my defense I wasn't thinking clearly to begin with. Before I could register what was happening I was flung back into the middle of the clearing with Christain standing above me.

"Now, now, now that's not how you treat your best friend" he tsked me, waving a figure in my face. I lost it then. I literally jumped to my feet not even realizing the pain in doing so.

"Are you kidding me. Have you not seen what you fucking did to me? You made my life a living hell and you expect me to be all buddy fucking buddy with you. If you did, well you got another fucking thing coming" I spat at him. I was lo livid I started shaking cause of how angry I was.

He was about to touch me again but he was knocked down to the ground by this horse size wolf. Then other horse sized wolves came out running from the woods to Christain. They all tore him apart leaving little pieces of him in a pile. By now my eyes were on the black wolf who got to Christain first.

The wolf things did the most unexpected thing, they changed into these buff naked men. All I could see was who the black wolf changed into, it was Sam. "Wha-" I about said but after saying something I realized how much pain my body was in.

When I was falling down I felt these scorching set of arms wrap around me. The odd part was I felt so safe in those arms. I looked up with half open eyes to see those big brown eyes that I fell in love with the first time I saw them. "Your going to be fine Arianna, I promise" Sam said. I thought I herd him say 'I love you' but I figured I just imagined it because I went into darkness right after he said anything.

I woke up in the hospital a few days later. The room was packed with my family and Sam with some other guys I slightly remember. I mother had a crying fit over me, so my dad went and took her home to rest with everyone else except Sam.

He was about to say something but I put up my hand signaling him to be quiet. "First of all thank you" I told him and he smiled, showing me his pearly whites. Ha he wont be smiling now. "Second, who the fuck do you think you are? You leave me with no explanation for those people who treat me like shit. I know your those wolves from the legends so don't you dare tell me your not" he looked completely shocked, good.

After him being over being shocked we talked for a very long time. I found out he did what he did to protect me. The whole conversation was heated until we both calmed down. He asked me to forgive him but I told him I just need time. Sam did give me time.

After a couple more months we were back to out old selves. I knew everything about him being a shifter and the others. I still had my ice cream shop job that I am at right now. Thankfully its ten minutes till closing and I am here by myself.

I am in the back where I can still see the entrance. I hear and see someone walk in a 5 minutes till closing time. I smile when I see who it is. I walk to the cash register where Sam was standing. "I'm sorry we're about to close" I say in a very professional face to him. I am trying so hard to keep a straight face. "Well damn, I thought my imprint would make an exception for me" he cheekily says to me.

Yup you herd that right. I am his imprint. He told me when he thought I was ready to hear it. And boy what I ecstatic. I remember I flung myself at him, kissing him.

I just smile shyly at him while I go to the front door. I lock it and turn back to look at him. I could see the lust in his eyes but also the love. I smile and wink seductively at him then I flicked off the lights.

Next thing I know scorching arms wrapped around me and hot lips started to suck on my neck. "Sam" I gasped/moaned out his name while tugging at his hair. His hold on my got tighter as he moaned out my name.

His lips found mine in a heated make out session. His hands started sliding up my shirt. I broke away breathlessly, "Not here" I gasped out. I grabbed his hand and we walked to the back room. I turned to look at him and smirked, "Now where were we?" I saw him smile.

He came over to me and gripped my hips. He lifted me up in the air so I had to wrap my arms and legs around him. "Sam" I breathed out. He wasted no time in kissing me. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance but I playfully denied him. He growled deep in his throat. I felt him turn us around and he slammed me against the wall. It wasn't too hard but enough for me to gasp out. Once I opened up my mouth he took the opportunity to slide in his tongue.

Sam and my tongue fought a pretty good battle but he won. While his tongue was exploring my mouth his hands literally ripped off my shirt and jeans. I pulled back in just my matching bra and panties looking at Sam in full surprise. "What" he sheepishly said while grinning at me.

I licked and bit my bottom lip smiling. I hopped down making my boobs bounce. Sam groaned upon seeing this. I wasted no time in unbuckling and unzipping his cut off jeans. Once they fell he kicked them off somewhere and I noticed he wasn't wearing anything else.

Sam took a step to me and hooked his thumbs in the waist band of my panties. He slowly bent down, slowly bringing my panties with him. I kicked them away where I thought his pant went. He kissed me really fast on my outer lips and shot up kissing me. He picked me back up entering me hard, making me moan out loud in surprise. He sat me on a counter thing so it made his hard thrusts easier to make.

"SAM" I screamed as he tore off my bra and took one of my nipples in his mouth. Our moans and groans became louder as it went on and when I started to meet his thrusts.

"Oh my god SAM IM ugh uh" I clinched around him. "MMM Arianna I know" he started going harder and faster. With one last thrust we cried out in out orgasms.

For each minute we took to calm down he kept on giving me sweet kisses. "I love you, Forever" I told him with a sleepy smile on my face. He laughed lightly, "Forever I will love you. Now get some rest" he slowly gave me a smirk. I lightly smacked his chest then I laid my head on his chest. I fell asleep with him still in me.

THE END!


End file.
